


that thing in your hand

by thegeneralgirl



Series: don't send children to fight a war [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, a little surreal, the tiniest bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeneralgirl/pseuds/thegeneralgirl
Summary: "Your heart, fix it."





	that thing in your hand

 

“Your heart,” Chat Noir says. “Fix it.”

Marinette looks at the raw, angry thing in her hand, and something dark flutters closer.  
  
“Marinette, please.”

She thinks he had been a great distance away, but now Chat is in front of her—in her space, in her blood, and he takes her hand (the one with the mess, the one with the thing red and large) and gently squeezes it into a fist.  
  
She shudders from the pain of it.  
  
“My lady,” he murmurs, his breath her own, and she shakes again, closing her eyes against the warmth of his hands, the both of them now cupping her face.

He holds the whole of her until she’s ready, and when Marinette comes back to herself—to the cold of the concrete beneath her, to Hawkmoth four feet away, to Chat Noir’s faith—the butterfly drifts almost gently into her yoyo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for: [31-days](https://31-days.livejournal.com/profile), prompt is _your heart, fix it._  
> 


End file.
